MicroOptix has developed a safe and effective surgical vision correction procedure which has the potential of providing 20/20 vision to almost all patients without risk of permanent vision damage, using a proprietary implant. Such a procedure would be of immense value to the 60 million myopes in the US alone, effectively eliminating the need of corrective lenses, thereby, enhancing their lifestyle. The procedure would be a great improvement over current refractive surgery' procedures which can provide 20/20 vision to only 60% of patients while a significant portion of patients suffer permanent vision damage. MicroOptix has already demonstrated the efficacy of the concept in human cadaver eyes. The research will now test the efficacy and biocompatibility of the implant in live rabbit eyes. The results of the research will be crucial in planning subsequent research in non-functional and functional human eyes and also important in improving the design of the implant. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: More than 60 million people in the US alone are myopic. A simple, effective and safe refractive procedure which can provide 20/20 vision without the risk of permanent damage to vision would have tremendous appeal to many myopes who desire freedom from the inconvenience of glasses and contact lenses.